The present invention relates to a vehicle protective cover device and more particularly, to a vehicle protective cover device which is horizontally movable for use to cover the roof of a vehicle. The vehicle protective cover can be fully extended or rolled up into a compact form.
There are many types of vehicle covers which are well known in the art which utilize a tent-like structure which corresponds to the structure of the vehicle. However, these tent-like covers suffer from a number of disadvantages, such as, for example, they are difficult to remove from the vehicle, and it is inconvenient to store them in the vehicle or in separate locations. Furthermore, in any case, it is inconvenient for the vehicle cover to be removed from the vehicle.